Employment Development Department (EDD) - Career Link - One Stop Career Center
San Francisco Career Fairs We have a Spring Career Fairs May 28, 2015 at the Holiday Inn Civic Center on Van Ness Ave. (1500 Van Ness Ave, San Francisco, CA 94109. The event will run from 11:00 AM to 3:00 PM. There will be over 500 positions available that need to be filled in the San Francisco area that will be available to the job seekers who attend the event. We are really excited about the event and helping connect people looking for jobs with the great employers we work with. I would love your assistance in helping us get the word out about this great event! Some of the Companies that will be represented at this Career Fair include: 24 Hour Fitness, Aflac, Big 5 Sporting Goods, Blue Shield of California, California Dept. of Corrections, California National Guard, Colonial Life, Easter Seals, Enterprise Rent-A-Car, Gap Inc. Direct (Athleta, Banana Republic, Gap, Intermix, Old Navy and Piperlime), Gate Gourmet, GoodWill Industries, Inter-Continental Hotels Group, MGA Health Care, Morning Star, Pinelands Preservation, Physicians Mutual, Rite of Passage (Improving the lives of youth), San Francisco Police Dept., San Jose Police Dept., Sun Run, Verizon Wireless... plus more! Website: http://www.CalCareerFairs.com Event link: https://www.facebook.com/events/540796262721692/ Phone: (916) 912-1668 801 Turk St., 94102 (Turk) 3120 Mission St., 94110 (Mission) 1800 Oakdale Ave., 94024 (Southeast) 415-749-7503 (Turk) 415-401-4800 (Mission) 415-970-7762 (Southeast) 415-749-7476 (FAX - Turk) 415-401-4834 (FAX - Mission) 415-970-7711 (FAX - Southeast) One Stop SF web site - click here first! SF City Workforce Development web site State EDD web site for more general info M-F: 8am-5pm In addition to job search services, the EDD handles Unemployment Insurance Benefits (UIB) and State Disability Insurance (SDI). The employment agency for the State of California Welfare programs requires registration for work with the EDD. Required documents are picture ID, proof of citizenship and right to work. No fees for job seekers or employers. Mandarin, Cantonese, Spanish, Tagalog, and Vietnamese. Wheelchair/ restroom accessible. The Employment Development Department has instituted Unemployment Insurance claim filing by phone. You no longer need to report in person to file a claim. If you need to file or reopen a California Unemployment claim between 8am and 5pm Pacific Standard/Daylight time. You may receive the following services via the telephone: Check information, general Unemployment Insurance information, California job service Information, Bilingual Customer Service representatives are available. Youth Employment Opportunity Program (YEOP) YEOP specialists help youth aged 15 to 25 finish school and/or find a job. Intensive Services Program Individuals that have dropped out of school may be eligible for job referrals, placement assistance, labor market information, job search workshops, fidelity bonding referrals for supportive services, referrals for training. School-to-Career Can prepare individuals for the world of work through opportunities for mentoring, job shadowing and more. CalJOBS Accesss to jobs online with thousands of job openings listed daily for your review. Creates a professional resume for you quickly and easily, self referrals to job openings, no fees, register with CalJOBS at: www.caljobs.ca.gov. Dislocated Workers Services Reemployment planning for those who have been permanently laid off from their former jobs and may need information about retraining. Job Agent Program Offers supportive services and job placement to economically disadvantaged applicants who have barriers to employment such as lack of job skills, lack of education, lack of language skills, disability, or legal difficulties Veterans Services Veterans receive priority placement assistance including job search preparation and referrals to supportive services. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Employment Development Department (EDD) – Career Link - One Stop Career Center - G 801 Turk St., 94102 (Turk) 3120 Mission St., 94110 (Mission) 1800 Oakdale Ave., 94024 (Southeast) 1500 Mission St., 94103 (Goodwill) 1449 Webster St., 94103 (Western Addition) 601 Jackson St., 94102 (Chinatown) 415-749-7503 (Turk) 415-401-4800 (Mission) 415-970-7762 (Southeast) 415-575-4570 (Goodwill) 415-655-2620 (Western Addition) 415-677-7500 (Chinatown) 415-749-7476 (Fax - Turk) 415-401-4834 (Fax - Mission) 415-970-7711 (Fax - Southeast) 415-515-2115 (Western Addition) www.edd.ca.gov (Web site) M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m. (Goodwill, Civic Center, Mission, Southeast, Chinatown) M–Th: 9 a.m. – 5 p.m., F: 9 a.m. – 12 noon Computer Hours for Mission Center M–F: 8:30 a.m. – 4:15 p.m. In addition to job search services, the EDD handles Unemployment Insurance Benefits (UIB) and State Disability Insurance (SDI). The employment agency for the State of California Welfare programs requires registration for work with the EDD. Required documents are picture ID, proof of citizenship, and right to work. No fees for job seekers or employers. Services include Mandarin, Cantonese, Spanish, Tagalog, and Vietnamese languages, and the Center is wheelchair/ restroom accessible. The Employment Development Department has instituted Unemployment Insurance claim filing by one of three option. You no longer need to report in person to file a claim. If you need to file or reopen a California Unemployment claim by phone, you need to do so between 8 a.m. and 5 p.m. Pacific Standard/Daylight time by calling 1-866-333-4606 or 1-866-333-4606 for Spanish speakers. You can apply online at https://eapply4ui.edd.ca.gov/. Or you can complete a paper application, available at the same website for online applicants. You may receive the following services via the telephone: check information, general Unemployment Insurance information, and California job service Information. Bilingual Customer Service representatives are available. Youth Employment Opportunity Program (YEOP) YEOP specialists help youth, aged 14 to 21, finish school and/or find a job. Intensive Services Program Individuals who have dropped out of school may be eligible for job referrals, placement assistance, labor market information, job search workshops, fidelity bonding referrals for supportive services, and referrals for training at the Intensive Services Program. CalJOBS CalJOBS provides access to jobs online with thousands of job openings listed daily for your review. CalJOBS creates a professional resume for you quickly and easily, and provides self referrals to job openings with no fees. Register with CalJOBS at: www.caljobs.ca.gov. Dislocated Workers Services Dislocated Workers Services provides reemployment planning for those who have been permanently laid off from their former jobs and may need information about retraining. Veterans’ Services Veterans receive priority placement assistance at Veteran’s Services, including job search preparation and referrals to supportive services. Employment Development Department (EDD) – Career Link – One Stop Career Center - FF Mission Center 3120 Mission St., 94110 415-401-4800 M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m. Southeast Center 1800 Oakdale Avenue, 94124 415-970-7762 M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Civic Center 801 Turk St., 94102 415-749-7503 M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. SOMA Center 1500 Mission Street, 94103 415-575-4570 M-F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m., (no longer open late on Saturday) http://sfgov.org/site/onestop_index.asp?id=95589 www.edd.ca.gov Veterans receive priority placement assistance including job search preparation and referrals to supportive services. Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Government Agencies Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Payee Services Category:Veterans Category:Workers' Rights / Unemployment Category:Youth Services Category:Needs Clean Up